Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności Fnat część 2
( Pizeria ... poranek po bitwie ) Do Pizzeri przybyli specjaliści firmy ... Władysław : No dobra robimy Zbiórke ... Darek ? Darek : No Władysław : Co no ? Darek : Jestem Władysław : No to to wiem ale odpowiada się TAK Darek : No Władysław : Dobrze ... ( Pisze ) Darek jest ... więc ... Stanisław ? ( W tle Stanisław Zamiata Pizzerie po oblężeniu - w tle wychodzą ranni obrońcy z Pizzeri ) Władysław : Dobrze ... Oficer jest ? Oficer : Zgłaszam się na służbe ! Władysław ': No , to chyba wszyscy ( W tle na stole dzwoni Telefon ) '''Władysław ': Ktoś odbierze ... ( Odbiera Darek ) Darek : Tak ? '''Doradca : Dzwonie by poinformować was że zaraz przybędzie pierwsza dostawa Pizzy i Strzał a także wasi nowi pracowni... ( odkłada Słuchawke ) Władysław ''': I co ? Ktoś ważny ? '''Doradca : Nie wiem , nie słuchałem - był zastrzeżony ( Telefon dzwoni ponownie ) Doradca : Co jest ? Zajęty ? Jak to numer zajęty , przecierz to numer służbowy ! Dobra zadzwonie kiedy indziej ... ( Darek Odbiera Telefon ) Sojusznik Lewicy Demokratycznej : MOJA BAKA JESZCZE ŻYJEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!! ( Odkłada Telefon ) Władysław ': Ktoś ważny ? Darek : No ( w tle z sufitu wali się gruz na podłge ... ) '''Władysław ': Ci wieśnacy wszystko tu rozpieprzyli , co ja mam teraz zrobić ? ( Dzwonek do drzwi ) O ktoś przyszedł ( Podchodzi i otwiera Drzwi ) Rysiek : Dziędobry , czy trafiłem do Pizzeri 'Władysław ': A co widnieje na drzwich ? ( W tle wszędzie ulotki informujace o tym iż jest to pizzeria ) Rysiek : Tak kolorowo na tych drzwiach że aż pomyślałem że to urząd Skarbowy 'Władysław ': No dobra nieważne ... jesteś zapewne nowym pracownikiem Rysiek : Tak , zkat wiedziałeś 'Władysław ': Wrodzona Intuicja Marketungowa ( W tle wali się część sufitu ) Wejdź do środka ( wchodzi ) Oprowadze cię Rysiek : A podania ? Kwalifikacje ? Wykrztałcenie ... co kolwiek ? 'Władysław ': ... co to jest ? Darek co to jest ? Darek : Nie wiem 'Władysław ': Nasz Szpecod marketingu nie wie - oznacza to że to nic ważnego , chodź z mną ( idzie za Władysławem ) To jest część jadalna Sali ( w tle na wali się sufit ) nieco dalej na tomiast kuchnia w której przyrządamy posiłki , tu zaś Przebieralnia , no wiesz - dalej mamy scene . Chodź za mną ( idą przez korytarz i otwierają drzwi ) Tutaj znajduje się główna sala sceniczna , a tam szczyt technologiczny , nowe , nowisienkie ... ( zdejmuje peleryne - okazuje się stary złom ) najnowszej generacji roboty , pozwól że ci przedstawie ich działanie ... w dzień roznoszą Pizze ... to tyle - w nocy wracają na miejsce i od casu do czasu grają tu coś - znaczy taka jest hipoteza , było tak napisane na instrukcji ... Rysiek : A co tam jest ( Wskazuje na Drzwi ) 'Władysław ': To są sekretne drzwi ... nie wiem co tam jest Rysiek : Czyli są sekretne bo nigdy ich nie otworzyłeś pomimo że sami od findamentów budowaliscie ten budynek , tak ? 'Darek ': No 'Władysław ': DAREK WRACAJ NA WARTE ! Rysiek : Jaką warte ? 'Władysław ': A właśnie przechodzimy do towich obowiązków , widzisz twoim obowiązkiem jest strzec tych robotów w nocy , jako noc stróż . Wiesz lekka praca za 30 dolarów noc ... masz pilnować by tych robotów NIKT nie ukradł , były zbyt drogie na tureckim rynku by nasza firma mogła je straić . '''Rysiek : No dobra to chyba nic trudnego , gdzie moja sala ? Władysław ''': Tutaj ( wchodzą do sali po wpisaniu kodu na drzwiach , drzwi się otwierają ) A oto ona '''Rysiek : Wow wygląda ... nieźle , do czego służą do wszystkie zaawansowane lampki i przyciski ? Władysław ''': Do nieczego - ale sprawia pozory zaawansowania technologicznego , jeżeli będziesz miał problemy zajżyj do mojego bióra na górze , darek pracuje przy kasie , a Pan stanisław ( w tle stanisław zamiata gruz ) Jest tu w dzień i wykonuje reszte prac , a ci Rycerze Bronią nas przed dziećmi Neo i Konkuręcją ( w tle Garnizon w pokoju obok ) Zacznij od dzisiaj '''Rysiek : '''Postaram się ' '''Władysław ': ( telefon dzwoni ponownie ) O .. przepraszam ( odbiera ) Głos : Mówiłem ci ! 'Władysław ': co ? Głos : Nie rozmawiaj z Jobcokrajowacmi 'Władysław ': ... Głos : Ić do środka ! ( urywa się konntakt ) ( wszyscy w sali są przerażeni - zamrali przerwyając prace ) 'Rysiek ': Em ... coś się stało ? coś nie tak 'Władysław ': A jednak ... tak jak myślałem , przepwidnia okazała się prawdą .......... nie nic , wszystko w porządku 'Rysiek ': Słyszałem pierwszą część zdania 'Władysław ': ( Odchodzi ) Do wiedzenia ( zamyka drzwi swojego bióra ) 'Rysiek ': A czy jest tu toaleta ? 'Darek ': Co to za miejsce ? 'Rysiek ': ... KONIEC CZĘŚCI 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach